


Insomnio

by poetdameron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, un poco de jily
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter abrió la puerta del dormitorio de los merodeadores para encontrarse con una agradable noticia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iLizewski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLizewski/gifts).



> Bueno, le prometí a alguien (Sam) que le escribiría algo pequeño y sencillo de la pareja, pues aquí está. Quiero incursionar poco a poco en el fandom, así que este es el primero de quien sabe cuantos :)

**Insomnio**

Mantener el dormitorio de estos cuatro en silencio es toda una odisea. En días comunes habría toda clase de sonidos saliendo de la puerta y habitando las escaleras, de entre risas e ideas locas, entre otros gritos acompañados de las carcajadas de los otros tres. Pero hoy Peter había entrado a la recamara que los merodeadores compartían y se había quedado quieto a la puerta, los ojos fijos en Siruis, quien trataba de medio entretenerse a si mismo garabateando algo en un pergamino que, intuía sin mucho esfuerzo, había estado leyendo en un principio.

Sirius le miró un momento, con los ojos grises llenos de ordenes y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que mirara a su regazo. Peter siguió el camino imaginario, Remus Lupin dormía plácidamente con la cabeza de cabellos castaños revueltos apoyada sobre el muslo de Black. Pettigrew suspiró con cierto alivio, cerrando la puerta con lentitud y sin hacer mucho ruido, caminando silencioso y casi de puntillas mientras rodeaba la cama donde los otros dos reposaban y se sentaba en la suya, observando el rostro de su amigo dormido con una sonrisa.

Los hechos son estos: Moony había estado teniendo insomnio durante una semana y media hasta ese momento sin pegar un ojo, quedándose sentado frente a la ventana la noche entera o de plano solo acostado en su colchón removiéndose como si todo le picara. Por eso este momento era sagrado y más le valía a ninguno de los dos hacer un solo sonido, Remus necesitaba ese descanso y si eso significaba que la pierna de Sirius se paralizara un rato y tuviera que enredar sus largos dedos en los cabellos de por sí revueltos de su amigo para que encontrase calma, estaba bien. Peter los observó un momento más y sonrió, ladeando la cabeza y uniendo hechos, platicas pasadas entre los cuatro y más privadas entre él y James, algo acerca de cercanías y gestos en sus dos amigos que tenía en frente.

“No me importaría si fueran... ya sabes, el uno por el otro”, había terminado por decir James tras un breve silencio en una ocasión. “Quiero decir, parecen estar bien entre los dos... no me importaría si eso los hace felices”.  
“Sí, ¿verdad?”, inquirió Pettigrew jugando con sus dedos. “Lo que importa es que estén bien...”.

Lo estaban.

Remus se removió en el colchón, se hizo un ovillo aun más pequeño y Black le dejó reacomodarse él solo. Sin abrir los ojos se acomodó mejor en su regazo y poco a poco, su respiración se normalizó suavemente, durmiente.

-¡ADIVIN QUIEN CONSIGUIÓ UNA CITA CON EVANS!

Y Lupin se levantó casi enseguida, dando un respingo hasta sentarse en el colchón y abrir los ojos dorados de par en par, mirando a un contento Potter que había entrado al dormitorio con aires de grandeza y la palabra victoria escrita en los labios rojos. Padfoot le lanzó una de las almohadas con el ceño fruncido mientras Remus vostezaba y se hacía el tonto, Peter solo se golpeó la frente con la mano ligeramente.

-¿¡Qué!? -Masculló Prongs mirando a sus tres amigos sin entender sus ceños fruncidos.

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
